


Trick or Treat

by tunamayo



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunamayo/pseuds/tunamayo
Summary: When Makoto and Haru learn from their first grade teacher about trick-or-treating on Halloween, their parents find a way to let them experience it themselves.





	Trick or Treat

Twilight. At least, Makoto thinks that’s what this time of day is called, when the night’s begun and the setting sun’s lights are scattered throughout the sky. He remembers learning about it in class from his amazing teacher who somehow knows everything.

Well, whatever it’s called, it’s just starting to get dark. If he and Haru were outside riding bikes or building sandcastles, this is the time they’d look at each other with the same sad understanding they’d have to go home. It usually invokes a melancholy sort of feeling—melancholy, Makoto repeats in his head, unsure if that’s the correct word to describe the dull ache of sadness that fills his heart

But the end of a day is not always bad. Sometimes, the evening can bring good things. Like if Haru will come over to Makoto's for dinner, or if Makoto will go to Haru's to spend the night. And tonight is an interestingly special evening.

He puts down his crayon and walks over to his bedroom window, staring up to where Haru’s is. He wonders if Haru might also peek out from behind his blue curtains, so he waits patiently for what feels like an hour but is actually much closer to thirty seconds. They remain still, so he runs downstairs to ask his mom about tonight’s important schedule.

A week ago, Makoto and Haru’s teacher told the class about how Halloween is celebrated in some other countries. For example, in America, it’s tradition for the children to dress up in costumes and go door-to-door trick-or-treating to collect candy.

Makoto excitedly told his parents all about it, and they decided, along with the Nanases, to have a special Halloween party for the two boys. And now the day had finally arrived, the very last day of October, the day circled three times on his calendar. 

“Mommy, when is Haru-chan coming over?” he asks over the sound of the kitchen sink.

She turns it off and dries her hands, smiling at the inflections in her excited son’s voice as he tries to hold back sounding too insistent. “The Nanases will be here after we eat dinner.”

“When is that?”

“After Daddy gets home.”

He frets, as that answer just raises yet another question.

“He’ll be home soon,” Mrs. Tachibana answers. “At 6:30.”

Makoto looks up at the clock on the wall and tries to recall the worksheet from class with various clocks set to different times. The little hand is on the six, and the big hand is on the two, which means… “When the big hand and the little hand are both on the six, so… um… soon,” he says, accepting the rough estimate in lieu of counting out the math on his fingers.

Before Mrs. Tachibana can once again go over how to tell time with him, the front door opens, and Mr. Tachibana joins them in the kitchen. Makoto looks back at the clock; it definitely hasn’t moved that much.

“Daddy, the big hand is still on the two.”

Mr. Tachibana laughs, confused.

“You’re early!” Mrs. Tachibana clarifies.

Makoto bounces where he stands. “Does that mean we can eat early? Is it maybe ok if I put on my costume?”

Makoto has been talking excitedly for the past week about his Halloween costume, and he will likely continue talking about it for another week after.

Mrs. Tachibana can’t say no. “Just the ears for now, ok?”

“Thank you!” and Makoto shoots up the stairs.

On his desk sits a pair of black pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, and a couple items his mom made to complete the look: a cat tail made from fabric sewn into the shape of a long tube, and a headband with felt cat ears attached. Despite the allure, he promised himself he wouldn’t wear the costume until the big day arrived. 

As instructed, he only puts on the headband.

When it came to picking out what he wanted to dress up as for Halloween, Makoto’s choice was easy. He loved cats, so he wanted to be a cat. Haru, however, had a bit of a harder time making a decision.

Last week, Mr. Nanase inquired about it while the two boys were playing in Haru’s room. “Did you boys pick out your costumes?” he asked, sitting on the floor at the table opposite of them.

“I’m going to be a kitty!” Makoto answered quickly, eliciting a nod of approval from Mr. Nanase.

Haru was quiet. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to dress up as. In class, his teacher said kids sometimes dressed up as spooky things, like witches or vampires, but he didn’t want to scare Makoto. Anyway, he didn’t particularly care for either of those things. If Makoto was going to be a cat because he liked cats, then he should be what he likes, too… but that was silly…

“Haru-chan likes water, so he probably wants to be water!” Makoto said, and Haru realized it sounded just as silly as he thought it would.

Mr. Nanase smiled at that. “Water! Of course! But, that’s kind of a difficult thing to wear. Maybe something that lives in the water instead.”

“A… fish?” Haru said, which wasn’t quite as good as water, but it could still work.

“A mermaid!” Makoto shouted. Of course Haru should be a mermaid. He was beautiful and would live in the water if he could.

Haru giggled. He liked the sound of that. “Or maybe a character from a favorite book…” It felt easier to throw out different suggestions now that Makoto had started. Somehow, he always managed to make things seem more natural. 

Mr. Nanase agreed. “That’s a good idea, too! Well, you think and let us know, ok?”

Haru nodded. Either way, it sounded like something that would be fun, and he quickly tried to suppress the warmth filling his cheeks.

Now, Makoto returns to his window and wonders what costume Haru finally settled on, hoping that he’s just as excited about everything as Makoto is. He also hopes it’s nothing too scary, but Haru doesn’t really like scary things, so he should be safe.

After dinner, with his parent’s permission, Makoto races up the stairs again to complete his cat look. Mrs. Tachibana comes up shortly after, camera at the ready. She takes a few candid shots of Makoto looking in his mirror, touching the cat ears, and smiling.

“Aren’t you just the cutest kitty cat!” she says.

Makoto turns and giggles, just as she takes another picture. One might say she takes too many pictures, but she can’t help but capture every single moment. Before she knows it, Makoto will be starting middle school, and then high school, and what if he moves away for college? 

She snaps another photo, as Makoto holds up the tail so she can help attach it to the belt around his pants. The final touch is the black paint for his face: a small bit on the tip of his nose and three lines for whiskers on either cheek.

He looks up at his mom, those big green eyes being the perfect finishing touch. “Meow!” he says, and she melts with love. There are some things the camera can’t capture, so it’s times like these she’s thankful just to store these memories in her heart.

And it’s perfect timing as the doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of the Nanases. Makoto runs out of his room, tail bouncing behind him, and hurries as quickly as he can down the stairs, trying his hardest not to run because his parents told him it’s not safe.

The Nanases stand in the doorway with Mr. Tachibana, and Makoto giggles when he sees Haru. He’s dressed in golden yellow pants and a matching long-sleeve shirt with a red t-shirt over it. Completing the look is a headband similar to Makoto’s—only instead of cat ears, it’s fuzzy yellow ears shaped like a bear’s—and a nose painted black.

“Haru-chan, you’re Pooh Bear!” Makoto shouts, taking the final step and running over to him. He points at his ears. “We match!”

Haru smiles and nods. He’s happy that Makoto knew what his costume was right away. The first time he remembers hearing a Pooh story was from spending the night at Makoto’s a few years ago. His mom had read them a book while they lay in bed, drifting off to sleep. After that, his parents bought him some books of his very own, and they were the first ones that Haru learned how to read. There was something relaxing and comforting about the adventures of the bear and his friends, and Haru quickly decided it would be a nice costume.

Mr. Nanase bends down to smile at Makoto. “Oh, look at this spooky black cat!”

“More like a cute black cat!” Mrs. Nanase corrects him.

“Yes!” Makoto agrees. “I'm not scary. Meow!”

Mr. Tachibana looks at Haru. “I think Haru-chan will be especially pleased with tonight’s movie: Pooh Bear’s Halloween.”

Haru smiles; he hasn’t watched that movie before.

“Mommy bought it last week, but I haven’t seen it yet. I was waiting for tonight!” Makoto says. “It looks kind of scary, though.”

“It will be ok,” Haru assures him, reminded once again of a certain resemblance to Pooh Bear’s easily frightened best friend Piglet.

The Tachibanas lead everyone into the kitchen for the first part of tonight’s celebration: decorating Halloween cookies. Mr. Tachibana goes to the counter while everyone else sits at the table. He picks up the camera from the table and takes a picture of everyone sitting together, plus another shot of Makoto’s cat tail hanging through the slats in the kitchen chair.

“Yesterday,” Makoto explains, “Daddy brought home cookie dough and we used, um…”

“Cookie cutters,” Mr. Tachibana says, placing a plate of cookies in front of Haru and one in front of Makoto.

“Yeah! See? There’s a bat, a pumpkin, the triangle is a witch hat...”

Haru holds up a wavy blob that’s much bigger than his hand. “What’s this one?”

Makoto laughs. Some of the cookies had spread a bit more than the others in the oven. “Supposed to be a ghost.”

“And this one looks like a fish.”

Mrs. Tachibana jumps in for that explanation. “Mako-chan insisted we have some fish-shaped ones for you, Haru-chan. And since we had the cookie cutter left over from your birthday, it was the perfect idea!”

Haru notices that he has two fish on his plate, and Makoto has none, so he passes one over. “You should have a fish, too.”

“Thanks, Haru-chan!”

Mr. Tachibana finishes putting the icing into small bowls, separated by color, and brings those to the table, too, along with various types of sprinkles. And with the help of their parents, Makoto and Haru use a spoon to spread the icing over each cookie. Haru uses blue icing on his big ghost blob, and then colors the fish a happy yellow before placing it on top. Makoto squeals with delight when he sees it, offering some colorful sprinkles to make the fish stand out even more.

Once they’re all decorated, Mr. Tachibana wastes no time announcing it’s time to eat them.

“Maybe we could save them…” Makoto says. They’re so nice, it seems a shame to ruin them, even if they would taste really good. Really, really good.

“Your mom took lots of pictures,” Haru says. “We can look at those and eat these.”

Makoto seems satisfied with Haru’s answer, so with permission from the two decorators, their parents help eat them. Makoto’s are thick with icing, much to Mr. Tachibana’s delight. He watches his wife struggle to finish hers and offers to help, lest she give herself a stomachache. Meanwhile, Mr. Nanase teases his wife with some icing on the tip of his finger, aiming right for her nose.

Once the cookies are done and the table is cleared, it’s time for pumpkin carving—well, with paper instead of real pumpkins and crayons instead of knives. Mrs. Nanase hands each boy a few sheets of paper with the printed outline of a pumpkin. While they’re left to their coloring, their parents head out of the kitchen to get ready for the next part of the evening.

“Look, Haru-chan!” Makoto holds up the paper of his first pumpkin. He drew big eyes and a small mouth, and even gave it a mop of black hair. “It’s a Haru pumpkin!”

“Pumpkins don’t have hair…”

“They don’t have eyes and mouths, either.”

Haru smiles. That’s a good point. He looks at the picture he was working on. It’s a traditional jack-o-lantern, with triangle eyes and a big smile. He grabs the brown crayon and gives it its own hair. “Makoto pumpkin,” he says, showing Makoto, whose big goofy grin mimics the pumpkin’s even better than Haru had intended.

They continue coloring various different faces on the pumpkins, and when they’re all out of ideas and all out of blank pumpkins, they flip their pages over to draw their own pictures. Makoto draws him and Haru in their costumes, a big tree behind them with orange and yellow leaves. He wishes his mom could take a picture of them like this in front of the tree outside, but it’s too late now. 

Dusk. He thinks that’s what this time of night is called. The sun has fallen below the horizon. “It’s dark out…” he mumbles.

Haru puts down his crayon that was coloring the werewolf’s fur and glances to the window. Makoto looks sad for some reason. “That’s good. It means it’s time for trick-or-treating.”

Makoto smiles immediately. That’s right, their Halloween night isn’t over yet. There’s more to look forward to, and they’ll have more chances in the days to follow to take pictures under the tree. Maybe by then, the leaves will start to fall, and they can put them in a pile to jump into. 

“Are you boys ready?” Mrs. Tachibana stands in the kitchen doorway, holding up two small plastic pumpkins. “These are for your candy.”

Makoto and Haru slide off their chairs and accept the orange buckets. According to their teacher, kids walk around their neighborhoods and knock on people’s doors to receive candy. To Haru, this sounds a bit bothersome for the people giving away the candy, but it seems like an accepted tradition.

Since it wouldn’t be possible to do that here in Iwatobi, they’ll have to settle on trick-or-treating at the Tachibana’s house. Mrs. Tachibana leads them outside and instructs Makoto to ring the doorbell. The door opens, and there stands Mr. Nanase wearing a cheap monster mask.

“Trick or treat!” Makoto says excitedly. “Haru-chan, you have to say it, too, or you won’t get any candy!” 

Haru’s not really sure if he understands the phrase. It doesn’t necessarily guarantee candy, does it? What does the “trick” part imply? Nevertheless, he follows after Makoto. “Trick or treat…”

“Oh, what do we have here?” Mr. Nanase asks, being as theatrical as he can. “Black ears and whiskers, hm? You must be a cat! Wonderful!” He places a handful of candy into Makoto’s bucket.

“Thank you!” Makoto loves the sound of the candy hitting the bottom of his empty bucket. He wonders what kind of treats they were. It will be fun to go through it all later with Haru.

Mr. Nanase turns his attention to Haru. “Oh, and you must be… a ferret! How cute, how cute!”

Haru smiles and rolls his eyes. “Dad, you know what I’m dressed as…”

“I’m not dad! I’m… Mr. Yamada! And this is my house.”

Haru thinks he’s getting a little too into character, but he has no choice but to play along. “Mr. Yamada, I’m Pooh Bear, not a ferret.”

“Ah, I knew that!” Mr. Nana—Mr. Yamada laughs. “You said ‘trick or treat,’ so that was a trick! And now, here’s your treat.” He puts a handful of candy into Haru’s bucket. “Well, Happy Halloween! Goodbye!”

“Happy Halloween, Mr. Yamada!” Makoto replies, waving and smiling as he closes the door.

Mrs. Tachibana continues her video recording, not wanting to miss a single precious moment. She can’t wait to watch the videos back with her husband and the Nanases. “Let’s knock on more doors and get more candy, ok?”

The boys nod, and she opens the door, leading them upstairs. The first room on the left is Makoto’s parents’ room, and the door, which is usually open, is closed.

“Here’s a door, Mommy!” Makoto says. “I did the doorbell for the first one, so Haru-chan can knock on this one.”

Haru balls his hand into a tiny fist and gives the door a light knock. When it opens, Mrs. Tachibana's laugh echoes down the hallway. Her husband hadn’t told her what costume he’d be wearing, so she’s surprised to see him with a white sheet draped over his head and two black circles of paper taped on the face for eyes. The bottom of the sheet stops at his knees.

Makoto and Haru, unfazed by the ridiculousness, repeat their greeting of trick or treat and hold out their pumpkins.

“OoOOoooh,” Mr. Tachibana says eerily, swaying back and forth, “what amazing costumes you boys are wearing! Let me give you some candy!” He holds out his hand in front of him. “If you boys would just kindly direct my hand into your buckets, that would be really helpful. OooOooh…”

Mrs. Tachibana laughs again. “Could it be that Mr. Ghost can’t see very well?”

“OooOooOh, Mr. Ghost indeed did not want to ruin the sheet by cutting out eyeholes.”

Luckily, with the help of Makoto and Haru, he manages to deliver the candy, only hearing one or two pieces fall to the ground.

“Mr. Ghost,” Makoto says, picking up the stray candies, “Christmas is coming up, so maybe you can ask Santa to bring you some glasses.”

Makoto’s parents burst into laughter, making Makoto laugh, too. “Ah, I’ll do that! What a great idea! Happy Halloween to you, boys!”

The door shuts, and Makoto and Haru walk down the hallway. Next is Makoto’s room. They look at each other and knock on the door together. “Trick or treat!”

Mrs. Nanase smiles at them. She has completely changed her outfit into a glittering purple and black lace dress, with a pointy black witch’s hat.

Mrs. Tachibana squeals. “Amazing! You look cute!”

“Your mom looks so pretty, Haru!” Makoto says.

Haru looks at her and then back to Makoto. “She always does…” He doesn’t quite understand why their parents laugh so hard at something that’s true.

They collect their candy and then head around the corner to the spare room, giving the door a loud knock. Expectedly, it’s answered by Mr. Nanase. He’s wearing a vampire mask this time that gives the appearance of slicked back hair, a white face, and sharp teeth.

“Trick or treat!”

Mr. Nanase reaches behind the door and picks up something. “Oh, what is that?” He brings his hand out from behind the door to reveal a fuzzy bat attached to a string. He brings it closer to Makoto, making it bob up and down on the end of the string. “It’s a vampire bat! The very one that turned me into a vampire! It’s coming right for you, watch out!”

Makoto laughs as Mr. Nanase places the bat on top of his head and makes it fly around his face.

“Don’t worry, boy. I’ll save you!” he yells, and throws the bat behind him as Makoto giggles even louder.

“That was a trick, right?” Makoto asks.

He nods and puts some candy in Makoto’s pumpkin. “And there’s your treat!” He turns to Haru to do the same. “No trick for you this time, ferret.”

Haru sighs. “Bats won’t turn you into a vampire. They’ll just give you rabies.”

Even under Mr. Nanase's mask, they can tell he's laughing really hard. He wonders where Haru learned that bit of information.

“What’s rabies?” Makoto asks, making him somehow laugh even harder.

Mr. Nanase wheezes out a Happy Halloween and closes the door.

“That’s all the doors, right?” Makoto asks, wishing they could do it again and again.

“That’s it,” Mrs. Tachibana confirms. “But now you get to go through all your treats!”

Their parents emerge from their respective rooms, and Makoto and Haru thank them for the candy. Even though they can’t walk around the whole neighborhood, and even though it didn’t last the whole night, they had fun going to the different rooms with each other dressed up in their costumes.

Everyone heads downstairs to the living room. Makoto and Haru plop on the floor and overturn their buckets. They have each acquired a decent-sized pile of candy, thanks to their parents taking into account that they’d only be making a few stops.

Haru holds up a small bag of orange-flavored chocolates. “This is your favorite, right? Do you want mine?”

“Really? Thanks!” Makoto happily accepts it and looks through his own pile. “Oh! A pineapple sucker! Here, Haru-chan!”

Haru takes it and unwraps it immediately. He’s pleased to see that his pile is mostly fruity candies and small savory snacks, while Makoto has gotten more chocolate. He wonders if their parents purposely gave them each the things they’d prefer. Maybe they even gave them some things they could share with each other, like the orange chocolates and the sucker.

While he looks through his pile to decide which to eat first, Makoto rubs his nose, forgetting that he’s wearing face paint. His hand is now black, and he looks to his mom sitting on the couch with everyone else. “My nose is gone!”

It takes her a moment to realize what he means, but then she sees the smudge across his face. “It’s probably about time to get out of your costumes anyway so we can watch the movie.” She sends them both upstairs to wash their faces, following after to give them a quick bath while everyone else cleans up downstairs.

Makoto and Haru are a little sad to change out of their costumes, but Makoto points out that his pajama pants have little kitties all over them, and the pajamas that Haru brought have Pooh Bear on them. “It’s like we’re wearing the sleep version of our costumes! Maybe we can still wear our ears.”

Mrs. Tachibana doesn’t see the harm in that, so she lets them put their headbands back on before heading downstairs. The Nanases have gathered all their things and are ready to head back home, leaving Haru to spend the night.

“How about one more trick or treat?” Mr. Nanase says to Haru.

He hesitates, wondering what his dad plans to do. “Trick or treat…”

Mr. Nanase crouches down to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Just a treat this time.”

Haru smiles and lightly pushes him away, embarrassed. Mrs. Nanase bends down to give him a kiss, too, and they leave him in the trusted care of the Tachibanas. Tomorrow, they’ve agreed to come over to watch the video and see the pictures from tonight’s festivities, and to share some of the ones they took of Haru getting ready earlier that day.

“Well, then,” Mr. Tachibana says. “Why don’t you each pick out a few pieces of candy for the movie, and we’ll put the rest away for tonight?” 

He heads to the kitchen to help Mrs. Tachibana, whose voice calls out. “I’m about to make popcorn, so don’t eat too much.” No response. “Ok, Makoto?” she adds, knowing exactly whom to direct that at.

“Ok!” he calls back, sitting on the floor to sort through his candy, placing each back into his pumpkin one at a time.

When he’s finally satisfied, he and Haru climb up on the couch, sitting in the middle to leave room on either side for Makoto’s parents. Makoto looks out the window. It’s dark. Evening. He’s not sure if there’s a word for it, other than that. It means the day has ended, and even the night is ending. There’s that feeling again—melancholy. He’s been having so much fun, he doesn’t want it to end.

“Aren’t you going to eat your candy?” Haru asks, noticing Makoto looking out the window. There’s a sadness in his eyes, much like that look when they’re playing at the river and the sun starts to go down. Another day is ending… “We still have the movie to watch. And candy and popcorn to eat. And a story at bedtime.”

Makoto smiles a little. The night’s not quite over yet.

“And then,” Haru continues, “the day starts over. When the sun rises in the morning, and you wake up, and it’s… um…”

“Dawn!” Makoto replies. That’s what that time of day is called, when the sun peeks out and gets higher and higher in the sky, shining through his bedroom window.

“Right. The day will always start over, and that’s good, because then we can play again.”

Makoto smiles bigger. Haru’s right, as usual. He’s always right.

Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana emerge from the kitchen carrying the bowls of popcorn and drinks. They sit down and start the movie, just as Makoto yawns and rubs his eyes.

Mr. Tachibana leans back and whispers across the couch, “Should we take bets on whether or not this one is going to make it?"

But against all odds, Makoto and Haru both make it through the entire hour of Pooh Bear and his friends and their Halloween adventure, with somehow just enough energy to quietly sing along through the end credits.

Makoto’s parents carry them upstairs to help them brush their teeth and then put them to bed, forgoing a bedtime story as the two easily fall sleep. Dawn, Makoto thinks, opening his heavy eyelids just for a moment. Right now, it’s dark, but when the sky is lighting up again, Haru will still be here. Every day, Haru will always be close. It’s very nice to feel something that is the very opposite of melancholy.

* * *

Dawn.

Makoto groans.

It’s dark, with just a little bit of light. It’s too early to be awake, and yet his body has woken him. That’s what happens as you get older, for some reason. Your body thinks you need to wake up earlier and earlier, with little regard for your own opinion on the matter.

He grabs his phone and groans again. Not even 6:00. And then he notices the date: October 31st. He’s not sure why, but he’s suddenly reminded of that year when he and Haru had a Halloween party at his house. That must have been twenty years ago, maybe more. He laughs, remembering when Haru’s dad teased him with the toy bat.

Next to him, Haru stirs, opening his eyes. “You’re awake? I thought I heard you laughing.”

“Sorry! It’s Halloween,” he replies, as if that explains everything.

“Oh,” is all Haru says, too tired to care about a proper explanation, knowing Makoto will probably clarify further on his own.

“Remember when we were in first grade? We went trick-or-treating at my house.”

Haru smiles. He somehow ends up thinking about that Halloween every year. It was something he and Makoto appreciated as kids, but even more so now, he thinks, realizing how much time and energy their parents put into it just to give their kids a few hours of unmitigated joy. “Have your mom send us some of the video clips, and we can watch them later.”

Makoto sends her a message, before he forgets. “Do you maybe want to decorate Halloween cookies today after work? Like we did back then? I can pick stuff up on the way home.”

“Let’s just go together. We’ll grab a quick dinner and go to the store.”

“Ok! We could carve a pumpkin, too. We never did that.”

“That seems messy…”

“We’ll get little ones,” Makoto compromises, knowing he doesn’t really even have to compromise because of course Haru will say yes.

Haru sighs. “If we’re going to do it, we might as well do it right. We’ll get two big ones to carve.”

“Candy, too!” Makoto adds, as if they don’t already have some chocolate in the cupboard anyway. “For trick-or-treating.”

“We don’t need candy for that. I’ll give you a different kind of treat tonight.”

Makoto laughs hoarsely, his throat dry from having just woken up. “Your face is getting all red, Haru-chan.”

“Be nice to me, or you’ll get tricked instead.”

“I don’t even want to know what that means…”

Now it’s Haru’s turn to laugh, warmth filling his face once again. He scoots closer to Makoto, throwing his arm over his waist. “Come on, we can get in another hour or so of sleep.”

Makoto gives him a quick kiss, and they close their eyes.

As a kid, Makoto remembers how much he hated the dark. Not just because it was scary sometimes, but also because it meant the day was ending. But now, he cherishes the dark just as much as the light. Whether it’s waking up together, or talking together throughout the day, or going to bed together, every day is one Makoto gets to spend with Haru.

His heart is filled with happiness.

From dawn until dusk until dawn, over and over without ever stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Haru's and Makoto's parents unfortunately don't get too much characterization in the series, so I apologize if I wrote them different from how you may imagine them!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure why, but I really love the idea of Haru being fond of Winnie the Pooh (Kuma no Pooh-san lol). I guess it just has a relaxing sort of feel to me, which seems like something Haru would enjoy.


End file.
